Michael
"I was pretty popular up in Heaven. Father and Mother loved me very much. They loved all of us. But I... I'm pretty sure I was their favorite. Something I'm not very proud of." - Michael to Anna. Michael, also known as Saint Michael, is one of the Seven Archangels created by the God and Goddess. Early Life Michael was one of the Seven Archangels born in Heaven shortly after the God and Goddess created the universe. Seeing him as a mighty warrior, God made him the most powerful of the Archangels. He was chosen to lead the armies of the God and Goddess toward evil. When Lucifer rebelled and left Heaven, Michael had a fight with him. Michael was victorious and sent his brother down to Hell, which he would in turn rule. After Lucifer was sent to Hell and all humans were created, the God and Goddess left the universe for a while to take a "break." Michael, along with the other Archangels, left Heaven to travel across Earth. He would eventually take up residence in an early Los Angeles and become its protector. He would befriend Adam, the first human, who had become immortal and was living in Los Angeles. He also befriended an old Witch named Mary Alexander. But he would eventually leave. During Hallows Michael first appears in Hallows ''when Haniel arrives on Earth. He comes into the local college where Anna and the others are and introduces himself. Asher doesn't believe in his holy identity and Michael proves himself to them. He tells them that he's come to put an end to the imbalance that Haniel has created and needs their help to do so. Eventually, he and Lilith come to blows and the other Archangels get involved. Helped by the God and Goddess, they all manage to stop Haniel and send her into spiritual prison. Michael goes back to travelling the world but not before promising Anna that he'll come back whenever he's needed. Personality Michael is noble and daring and always holds faith in his father and mother. But despite being very noble, he has one fatal flaw: he is woefully ill equipped to connect to anyone on an emotional level. When he meets Anna however, this quickly changes. Unlike the other Archangels, Michael liked Lucifer and was pained when he had to fight him. He still holds out hope that his brother can come back. Appearance In his original form, Michael had long dark brown hair and a very handsome face. He was dressed in warrior like armor and his wings were a shiny white. But after the battle with Lucifer, Michael changed his look slightly. His hair was shorter and more spiky. His wings became more brownish and he started wearing all black. His usual outfit is a black trench coat over a black shirt with dark pants and black dress shoes. He also wears leather gloves. Powers and Abilities Being an Archangel, Michael is one of the most powerful supernatural beings ever created. He's one of, if not the, most powerful angel the God and Goddess have ever birthed. His powers include: * '''Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence' - Michael has an exceptional array of supernatural and physical abilities. This abilities prove useful when battling spiritual and human injustices. * Angelic Conversion - Michael is able to turn humans and other supernatural monsters into angels. He did this when he turned the soul of dead woman into an angel when she didn't want to go to Heaven yet. * Chronokinesis - Michael can manipulate time itself. This is shown when he freezes time in the local diner. * Angel Shine - A phrase coined by Lilith, Michael can emit a powerful ray of light from his wings that can incapacitate Demons and fry Vampires. * Empathy - Michael can sense what humans, his siblings, and other supernatural monsters are feeling. * Telepathy - Michael can communicate telepathically with humans, his siblings, his father, and believe it or not, Demons. * Telekinesis - Michael can move and manipulate objects and beings with only his mind. He shows this ability various times throughout the stories. * Super Strength - Michael possesses strength beyond that of any supernatural creature. He can pick immensely heavy things like cars as if they're sticks. He also pushed an Ogre back with a single push. * Flight - With the use of his wings, Michael can take flight. He can fly at incredibly high speeds. * Super Speed - Michael can run faster than any Vampire, Werewolf, or other supernatural being. When he runs, he appears as a blur. * Nigh-Omniscience - Michael has a vast and extensive knowledge of the universe itself. * Pyrokinesis - Michael can summon holy fire from Heaven. It's described as "not nearly as hot as Hellfire but it still leaves more than a sunburn." * Electromagnetic Interference - Michael can manipulate technological objects. When he first descended upon Earth, all of the lights in town began to flicker and glitch out. Equipment * Michael's Sword - A legendary blade. Michael used it while fighting Lucifer and it can kill anything. * Peter's Book - The journal of Saint Peter. It is unknown how Michael got it. Trivia * He enjoys peanut butter flavored cereal, often carrying around bags of it to snack on during his travels. * He worked with Saint Peter. * He runs the Heavenly Host. Category:Archangels Category:Holy Beings